fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arjuna/@comment-25726314-20190616222939/@comment-37459050-20190617042955
With his new animation update, his quick card actually hits 4 times instead of 2 (or 3, maybe I’m just blind). That means his clairvoyance can actually be kinda useful outside of its 5-turn debuff immunity side effect. In any case, Arjuna works well as both a farmer and a CQ servant. I’ll start off with the farming part because that doesn’t really require much info. He has a flat 25% NP charge on his second skill. Use it in conjunction with his mana burst and a Kscope (or MLB Sakura). Also he has the highest ATK value out of all archers so that helps too. As for the CQ’s, there’s a lot going on with his kit so there’s more to say. 3 arts cards means that he can NP chain frequently but keep in mind his NP gain rate is like a “meh”. This is especially noticeable when the other 5* servants have either an NP gain rate buff (Gil, Tesla) or a 50% battery (Ishtar, Tesla). So don’t expect him to be firing off NP’s every turn like Archuria. As for the NP itself, it’s honestly a bit disappointing with its secondary effects (defense down and instant death? Ew) and it’s AoE too so that’s not really a good start. His first skill is really nice and makes Arjuna one of the best choices for debuff-spamming enemies. He has a good amount of his on his extra attack, so he can make use out of the stargen buff as well. The only pitfall for the 5-turn debuff immunity is that it won’t stack with other immunities (e.g. Nightingale’s first skill) and that it’s weak to buff removal skills (especially for Arjuna’s second skill). Arjuna’s second skill is by far the best and worst asset Arjuna has to offer in his kit. Yes, 2000 HP per turn and 8 stars per turn for 5 TURNS (I.e. Enkidu’s third skill in cumulative HP recovery AND 2030) is incredible but it comes at an equally excruciating 10-turn CD at max. This combined with Arjuna’s debuff immunity makes Arjuna incredibly tanky which is sort of weird considering that he has the highest ATK values out of all Archers. However, it’s no denying that this skill provides great utility to the team and helps Arjuna keep himself alive while also charging his NP a bit. I’m a bit irritated by the fact that Karna has his flat 25% NP charge on a 6-turn CD while this one’s on a 10, but comparing these two servants and being disappointed isn’t what this comment is about. It’s also worth mentioning that while Arjuna is virtually unkillable while this skill is active, he lacks any form of evade and the like. Make sure Arjuna has defensive buffs to make sure he and his passive stargen stays alive. As for utilizing Arjuna, he functions best as a crit archer, which puts him directly in comparison with Gilgamesh or Emiya. He can make his own stars both passively and with attacks, and while he lacks a crit damage buff (e.g. Emiya’s Mind’s Eye), Arjuna does have Independent Action (rank A) like all Archers. Given all this information, Arjuna’s CE’s can be narrowed down to the following categories: *Arts card buff to increase overall damage/NP gain rate, *NP gain rate buff/NP charge for better NP spamming, *Crit damage buffs for NP spamming/overall damage, *Buster/NP damage buff for NP damage, *Star gather rate buff, and *Passive stargen Here are some examples that you might want to use (Event CEs bolded): *Another Ending has both crit and an arts buff, making it a great CE for all crit-arts servants, *'Annual General Meeting' provides passive stargen to help with its crit and also gives better NP-spamming capabilities, *'Dive to Blue' gives a great 50% jumpstart to Arjuna’s NP and increases its damage while also providing an Arts buff, *New Beginning is basically Another Ending but with an NP charge, *Sign of Smiling Face is provides NP gain, an arts buff, and an NP damage buff, *'Miss Sailor in White Uniform' gives A/B card buffs and a crit buff, *Leisurely Strolling gives an arts buff and Arjuna some star gather rate if necessary, *Talk of the Hot Sands gives both crit damage and an increased star gather rate, *2030 for more passive stargen, *Black Grail is especially useful to Arjuna since he has a great recovery skill which essentially negates its downside, and *MLB Awakened Will is my wild card choice since it actually gives a better overall NP regen effect than Prisma Cosmos and its downside is also negated just like Black Grail (but it’s also quite unreliable, so take this recommendation with a grain of salt) Each of those CE’s and their similar counterparts are all recommended. Last but not least, Arjuna’s Max Bond CE is actually one of the best in-game, providing Arjuna with an insane star gather rate and a great NP buff as well. Hans and Waver work very well with Arjuna because Arjuna lacks in crit damage buffs as well as any defensive buffs to survive enemy NP’s. Tamamo can also be used to make Arjuna permanently debuff-immune with her CD-reducing NP (and also to help with Arjuna’s second skill CD). Merlin isn’t really really the best for Arjuna but Futa Creation EX is always great for Buster NPs. For my personal team comp, I use Arjuna with Black Grail, Hans with Annual General Meeting, and a support Tama/Waver. Mashu can be switched out for Tama if necessary, but Hans’ third skill is essential for Arjuna’s critical hits. All in all, Arjuna is a very flexible servant whose kit is a double-edged sword. He has very high attack (and a mana burst), but the rest of his kit is tanky. He can do a lot of things, but none of them very well (which actually makes him a very good solo-servant but that’s beside the point). That’s why it’s up to you on deciding which of Arjuna's aspects to improve.